fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
The Arrival of the Shepherdess / Transcript
(We once again see a white background with the series logo, when a girl pops up) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to begin! (She poses and giggles) (At a concert in the Dream World ) Fan 1: Hope!!!!! Fan 2: Hope-chan!!!!! Hope: Hey everyone, are you ready to have some fun???? (The fans go crazy wild) Hope: I'll definitely take that as a mega YES! Calm down, my petite shepherd girls... This is called... Runaway! (Just as Hope is about to perform, her fans turn into sheep, and she is returned to her regular clothes) Hope: Oh no... This is --- (She turns around and finds the same woman) Hope: No wait!!! Please! (Back in Hope's bedroom ) Hope: (yells) Don't go! Come back!!!! (She breathes heavily) Kathleen: Hope-chan! It's time to wake up! It's nearly 7! (Hope looks at her clock, and it shows to... 6:40) Hope: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! (We see Hope taking off her clothes, putting on her trademark clothes, eating breakfast and brushing her teeth, as she delivers the lines below) Hope: Mom!!! Why didn't you wake me up earlier??????? You know I'm happier when I'm waken up when I'm not late!!!! Kathleen: Sorry! (Hope yawns) Hope: Nevermind that! I'm going now! Kathleen: Wait. You forgot your lunch! Hope: Thanks mom! Gotta dash! (Hope runs as fast as possible to get to school on time.) (Opening theme) (Subtitle) (Period 2, World History) Terra: In the Book of Psalms, David wrote this poem. It can be found in Psalm 23 of the bible, Miss Fujiwara would you mind Hope: (in her sleep) The Lord is my Shepherd, he keeps me on green pastures.... Terra: H-Hope-san.... (Period 4) Hikari: Alright! Today you will be learning to knit in a geometric way. Awww, Miss Fujiwara, you ---- (Hope is fast asleep under the Geometry blanket she made) Hikari: H-HOPE?!?!! You weren't supposed to sleep under it! Hope: (in her sleep) Fluffy sheep wool!! (In Mrs. Winters' classroom) Hope: (yawns) Jean: You've finally made it into my classroom and, you fall fast asleep on the desk??? (A light bulb appears) Jean: Idea!!!! (Turns light bulb off ) Jean: Maybe I can use.... (Mrs. Winters finds her teapot and a tea set) Jean: My lucky teapot!! (She pours some ginger tea into the cup) Jean: Miss Fujiwara, wake up, time for breakfast. Hope: Gohan? Jean: Oh great, she speaks Japanese in her sleep. Time to go... Squire style! (To the viewer) As seen in the story of Little Boy Blue! Which we are studying! (She nudges Hope) Jean: AWAKEN! AWAKEN! AWAKEN! AWAKEN! YOUR FATHER IS STEALING YOUR LUNCH! Hope: D-daddy? (Hope's hair becomes super sayian like) Hope: HOOOOOOOPPPPPEEEEEE.... PPPPUUUUNNNNCCCCHHHHH! (She smacks her fist into a wall, and her body lights up in red) Hope: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! (Later...) Hope: I can't believe you'd do that!! Jean: (giggling) I'll have to admit, it was pretty funny. Now, let me guess, you're losing sleep? Hope: More than I am with sheep. I keep having the dream over and over again, and every time I get close to this woman, I wake up, screaming, sometimes yelling. Jean: I had a similar issue as you, when I was BluJean. What Mrs. Mizaki, my teacher at the time, told me... "Seek and ye shall find". Maybe all of your answers lie in the library. (At free period) (In the Autumn Regional High library) Hope: There's gotta be something that'll explain my dream, but what? I'd go to the Dream World but Jodie is on idol maternity leave and Danielle is taking care of some end of term stuff for her kids. Lexi: Hi! My idol partner in crime! Hope: Lexi-chan! Hi! (Later) Lexi: Huh? A reoccuring dream? Hope: Yeah, it's been happening for nights on end now... When I told Mrs. Winters, she told me, "Seek and ye shall find" but what does that mean? Lexi: ::Oh, my shepherd girl ::If you seek a treasure ::Travel to the land of the lone star, in a place where knowledge is found :: You may find the coord you seek. ::The Nursery Melody of your heart will lead you to victory Hope: Wow! Lexi! Have you been taking lessons? Lexi: Maybe. Anyway, it was from an old lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was little. Anyway, the lullaby was also a story about a legendary brand called Nursery Melody. Only few obtained its premium rare, the Little Bo Peep Coord. Hope: The lone star must be referring to... Texas! Lexi, do you have any cousins there? Lexi: Lots. And the youngest lives in Irving, and goes to Innovation Heights School. She had really strange dreams from the effects of a book called "Farm Rhymes" . Hope: Little Bo Peep has lots to do with sheep, and they belong on a farm, and the last place those cards would be... Would be at... Both: The Innovation Heights School library! Lexi: Of course! Hope: Come on, let's go! Lexi: Except one problem. Miss Gold probably won't let us go. Hope: That woman is old as molasses! She won't notice we're gone! Now come on! (Hope grabs Lexi's arm and they grab their backpacks) Hope: Let's go! (They climb the steps to building 7, into the Butterfly Club's old club room, as Hope dials Shannon's number) Lexi: What are we doing in the Butterfly Club's old club room? Hope: Hi, Shannon? It's Hope, listen, if you're done with coursework, meet me and Lexi at Innovation Heights School in Irving, Texas in three minutes. It's important. We're going to get those cards! I'll explain on the way to the library! Bye! Lexi: Why did you call Shannon? Hope: We're gonna need her! Now, Lexi, help me open up the Dream Port. Lexi: Are we going into the Dream World? Hope: Not today, we're going to use it to get where we're going! Dream Port, take us to Innovation Heights School in Irving, Texas! (The Dream Port opens and swirls a vortex) Hope: What are you waiting for Lexi? It's either today or tomorrow! (They both jump in and the vortex closes.) (Eyecatch A: Hope is wearing the Bohemian Spring Coord and poses with a smiling face) (Eyecatch B: Same, but better, only this time with Hope wearing the Cream Torte Coord) (The vortex drops Hope, Shannon and Lexi, and they all land on their bottoms) Hope: Youch! That smarts..... Lexi: But, where's the library? Hope: From my knowledge of this school... It's down that corridor. Now let's go! Girl: Ahem! And where do you think you're going? Shannon: Seriously? ! We're idols ! Lexi: We're here to find a legendary coord, a hint led us here. Girl: Yeah right. And I'm Old King Cole's daughter. Hope: ::I believe that I love you, have grown ::There is no useless thing for a dreams ::I believe that I love you, have grown ::I happy in love Lexi and Shannon: Hope-chan. Hope: ::I never become the cutest girl ::that girl's today also So cute ::My heart is like all cloudy-sky ::what shall I do for today? ::But, everyone's ::sure have weak self ::that they hide in their life. ::Looking for yourself ::Everyday is a Special Day ::Let's grant my endless dream ::I really want you to ::Hold me Kiss me ::It's for you ::In a second of silence ::on that second, our eyes met ::Precious time ::Hold my hand and my thought will reach you ::In our dreams... Girl: Wow.. Then --- Hope: Would you like an encore? Hope: ::Watashi wa ai no harmony ::Doki doki doki doki no Candii Forsuu ::Aitai yo gata ni oh desperately I wanna be free ::Watastachi no omou no chemistrii ::Anata to watashi wa perfect couple... Girl: I still don't --- Woman: Oh, just let them off... Hope: I recgonize that voice! (A woman in a veterarian's uniform appears) Hope: You're... Kim Gonzalez! From Cotton Candy Girls! You were one America's image girls for Cotton Candy Pasta! Kim: Cotton Candy Pasta! For the sake of every candy lover everywhere! Hope: And just like from when you were younger!! Kim: As you ladies can tell, my daughter Gina is the leader of the elementary school division's safety patrol team. Forgive her... She's been staying up to watch cop films. We never miss you on Dream TV. Hope: You mean we can go on our way? Gina: Well sure, I mean, I'm sorry for not recognizing you girls... I have your new album and... Are you doing any concerts anytime soon? Hope: Well, keep watching Dream TV and you might just see me back! Thanks!! (Hope runs off to the hallway with Lexi and Shannon, and the burst the doors open to the quiet library.) Hope: Okay girls, let's spilt up and... SEARCH! (In a montage, the girls look for the book with no luck, then we see the clock reaching 5 pm) Shannon: It's useless. We'll never find it. Lexi: Shannon is right, we should just quit. Hope: But the book has to be somewhere... But where? I've got it! I'll look! (Whoosh!) Shannon: Don't tell me.... Lexi: A-huh. She's going Booker T. Bookworm style with her so called ninja reflexes. Hope: Is it here? Nope! (She whooshes to the next bookshelf and to the next) Hope: Nope! Not-ah. Not even close to the Satellite of Love! (Hope keeps whooshing until) Hope: Here it is! (She takes down a yellow book with a picture of a farm, titled "Farm Rhymes") Hope: This must be where the coord is. It has to be! Now, let's open it up... And... Let's see here... Oh. "Little Bo Peep". (She smiles and then looks) Hope: Hey. The girl in this picture. She looks a lot like Danielle, as well as the girl in my dream. Shannon: Really? Lexi: Where? Hope: (pointing at the picture) The girl in this picture. Her. (The lights flicker and the ground shakes) Shannon: Earthquake! Lexi: This early in spring??? Not likely! (A vortex appears ) Hope: What is that????? Shannon: I don't know, but it's sure trying to suck you in! (The vortex swirls and grabs Hope, as she screams) Shannon and Lexi: Hope-chan! (Hope screams as she goes through the vortex) (Several minutes later...) (Hope's eyes open. And then awakens to find herself in a very 18th century styled outfit.) Hope: Could this be? The Little Bo Peep coord? (Back at the library) Shannon: I've been able to keep in contact with the main dream stage, and Hope is there! Lexi: Hope, can you hear us???? Hope: Loud and clear. Shannon: It appears the only way out of the stage is to sing and dance on it while performing three different special appeals, two normals and one, the Shepherdess Memory. Hope: Three appeals is a piece of cake! That's a no brainer. Now, what song should I sing? Lexi: Hope, look around, you're on the Green Meadows Stage! Sing "Runaway" ! You'll be able to perform the appeal and maybe find out who your mystery shepherdess might be! Hope: Great idea! (Hope gets into postion) (Hope starts to dance to Runaway as the song begins) Hope: ::Say it's true ::There's nothing like me and you... (Hope's aura, filled with leaping sheep, Union Jacks, American flags and rainbows appear) Hope: ::I'm not alone ::Tell me you feel it too... ::And I will runaway ::I will runaway, with you (Hope jumps up and does a Spinning Revolution) Hope: ::'Cause I have fallen in love with you, no never have ::I'm never gonna stop fallin' in love with you (Gets back on the stage) Hope: ::Close the door, lay down upon the floor and by candlelight ::Make love to me through the night (Hope makes her second appeal, spins around, creating an all type heart) (Gets back on stage) Hope: ::'Cause I have runaway, I have runaway, yeah, yeah ::I have runaway, runaway, I have runaway with you ::Cause I have fallen in love with you, no never ::Oh, oh, I'm never gonna stop fallin' in love with you (As she sings, Hope's background becomes sky blue and the stage becomes a green meadow, Hope grabs a shepherd's crook and sheep appear all around her, she jumps up and sings the final parts of the slow instrumental) ::And I would runaway, I would runaway, yeah, yeah ::I would runaway, I would runaway with you... (The song fades... Hope finds herself in the dream) Hope: This is.. (She sees the woman) Hope: Wait! (The shepherdess stops in her tracks) Hope: Listen, every time I've dreamt this dream, I want to talk... But, I never get to talk to you because you rush off. Please. Just please, tell me who you are. Woman: If you put it that way, Little Bo Peep... (The woman reveals herself) (Hope is in awe) Hope: No, it can't be... (It ends before Hope could say anything) Hope: ::Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you ::No never I'm never gonna stop ::Falling in love with you... ::Falling in love (falling in love) with you ::No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you ::With you, my love, with you... ::na ni na ni na na... (With you, with you, with you, with you) (Hope finishes and poses ) (Minutes later) (Hope walks in with the cards) Shannon and Lexi: Hope-chan! Shannon: Thank god you're alright! Hope: Take it easy! Take it easy!! (A note falls into the book) Lexi: Don't start celebrating now, but look. Hope: It's a note. I congratulate you on completing my first task. Many coords remain all over the world, your next coord lies under where a boy slept under a haystack, but before you go on a ranch, check a farm in the land of the leaf flag. Shannon: Leaf flag? Lexi: But what country has a leaf on its flag? Hope: Lebanon, but they have a tree... A leaf a leaf... That's it! Canada! Shannon and Lexi: Canada? Hope: Yeah, Canada! They have a leaf shaped like the ones that fall off the trees in fall. And where else can we find rural areas with big farms? All 3: Ontario! Shannon: But (yawns) looking for one coord has me beat for one night.... Hope: I've got it, let's regroup in Ontario using the Dream Port in the morning, Lexi, let your mom know you're going on a field trip tomorrow.... And Shannon, well... Bring some British treats and I'll bring snacks. Shannon: Then what about college? Hope: You have it in the morning right? Then you should be able to come and meet us in Ontario by the time you're finished. Shannon: True, I will have to leave early though. Hope: Then let's meet in rural Ontario by 9 am tomorrow morning! Lexi: Well then, let's go home and pack. Good night. Shannon: Good night. Hope: Night. (Looks down at the book) And I guess... I'll take this book home. (Hope places the book in her backpack) (Hope takes out her Aikatsu! phone) Hope: Dream Port, open! Take us all home! (The Dream Port opens and everyone returns home.) (Ending theme) Hope: This week's Aikatsu Aphorism! (We go to today's featured coord and a chibi version of Hope and Mrs. Winters) Hope: I won't be in your class next episode Jean: Why is that? Hope: I think I've lost some sheep and don't know where to find them... Jean: Jeez... Taking my jokes and making them your own... If you keep it up... I'll have to start calling you Little Bo. Hope: Chotto mata! Wait a cherry picking minute! Jean: Well I know exactly what is this week's aphorism. (The aphorism is revealed) Jean: Leave them alone and they'll come home, wagging their tails behind them. (Preview) Hope: Hi everyone! Next time, we're in Ontario! Shannon: Not exactly the city, but the countryside. Lexi: We're on a mission remember???? Hope: The country, eh? Let's eat corn all day and we could watch shooting stars in the meadows! Shannon: What does that have to do with finding the second coord? Hope: Next time on Aikatsu! Global Dream, "A Coord in a Haystack". Always passionate, idol activities! Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Transcripts